Cat and Dog
by whitewhite
Summary: Who said a cat and a dog can never get along and have a happy ending? Sirius certainly did not think so.
1. Idiots

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter but the awesome J.K Rowling

Chapter 1

Idiots

* * *

><p>"SIRIUS ORION BLACK!"<p>

I yelled, storming towards the dark hair git that's now sniggering in my direction, his eyes shone with amusement. He was sitting in his usual seat in the Great Hall, right in the very middle of the Gryffindor table, surrounded by his 'brothers'.

"Yes Kitty, how can I help you?" Sirius asked with a grin, a grin I'm so very tempted to wipe off with my fist.

"For starters, you can stop calling me Kitty," I gritted out, hands balled up by my sides, "And then, you can turn my hair back to its original colour!"

Oh yeah, Sirius bloody Black had turned my dark blonde hair to shocking pink, the shade turning brighter than before every time I tried a reverse spell or when I'd washed it. If I'm not the victim of such prank, I would be rather impressed by the charm Black had casted.

"Oh, is that not your original hair colour? Are you sure _Kitty_?"

That's it.

"WHY I OUGHTA-!" Before I can get my hands on Sirius, James had held me back, keeping me still despite all my struggling.

"There there Kat, no need for violence, it's still too early." James chuckled. Ah James, one of the very few people I tolerate. Note the word; _tolerate_.

"For you maybe," I growled, still glaring heatedly at Black, hoping he would just combust right on the spot. "Change. My. Hair. Back. NOW!"

"Jeez Kitty, bitch much?" Sirius commented lazily before waving his wand in my direction and muttered a spell under his breath. "There, all done."

"Good." I turned my head to look at James, raising an eyebrow questionably. Oddly, he had not loosened his hold, but had tightened it instead.

"Wha-"

"Got to go Kitty, see you later!" Black suddenly rushed, giving me a quick peck on the cheek without my consent before running out of the Great Hall, all the while grinning like a maniac.

"What the hell James-" It was then I noticed the tip of my shoulder length hair, no longer shocking pink, but an obscene fluorescent green...

"BLACK!"

* * *

><p>"Honestly Padfoot, do you have to aggravate Kat like that? It's hard to calm her down you know." James asked, nursing a bruise Kat had left on his arm she'd caused when she'd tried to break his hold. The Marauders now sitting in the carriage, ready to spend their Hogsmeade weekend yet again.<p>

"But it's fun," Sirius smirked, the memory of an anger flushed Kat still in his mind.

"Forget it Prongs, this is Sirius we're talking about after all," Remus joined in, his eyes still not leaving the book in his hands, "Although I still think this prank of his has got to do with the fact that Kat has a date with Ethan Nickerson from Ravenclaw today."

"I don't know what you're talking about Moony," Sirius said tersely, his reply too quick to be innocent.

"Merlin Pads, you're still at it again? It's been nearly 2 _years _since Kat and you dated, let it go!" James groaned, shaking his head as he remembered the on and off relationship Sirius and Kat had since their third year throughout their fifth, not once had it worked out.

"Will you let Evans go Prongs?" Sirius retorted defiantly , crossing his arms defensively.

"I think it's a little different from Lily and me Padfoot, once Lily sees the light and finally agrees to date me, I've _never_ cheat on her. You, on the other hand, cheated on Kat, _twice._" James emphasised, daring Sirius to deny the truth.

"How many times do I have to clarify myself? It wasn't intentional! Both times!" Sirius threw his hands up in frustration, rolling his eyes.

"Doesn't change the fact you'd cheated on her," Remus voiced out again, "You should already count yourself lucky Kat is still talking to you and putting up with your nonsense. It's over Padfoot, she had made that clear, the least you can do for her now is to leave her alone."

Sirius frowned deeply, eyebrows creasing. Yes, he had cheated on Kat by snogging other girls both times, but those girls threw themselves at him! He was young and immature, what was he supposed to do?

He's different now, changed for the better, just like James who'd made head prefect this year. After years of playing around, he found out that at the very end, it's still Kat that he wanted. He gets her, more so than anyone else, understood her just like she understood him. He _know_ her, know what make her ticks, know her flaws, her perfections, _everything_.

They _works_.

He'd realized his mistake and had regretted his actions. All he wanted was another chance, was it too much to ask?

"Whatever Moony."

* * *

><p>"I'm really sorry, I know you didn't exactly plan on having a roch ness monster as your date today," I apologized to Ethan once more, tugging my fluffy wool hat further down. My shoulder length hair was too short to be tied up, thus impossible to hide my green hair completely.<p>

"It's really alright Kat, in fact, I find it rather cute," Ethan chuckled, playing with the end of my hair. I resisted the urge to snort, knowing very well he's trying to be polite. I'd always seen Ethan around in some of my class, but only recently had we started talking, and he soon asked me to a Hogsmeade trip. He's pretty alright, good looking, nice, composed and smart, so why not?

"So, you and Black..." Ethan started, jolting me out of my thoughts, "There's nothing going on between the two of you now right? Because I wouldn't want to interrupt anyt-"

"Black and I are history, the past. There's not a single thing going on between us, none, nada, ziltch. You're not interrupting anything, I swea-."

"KITTY! HEY KITTY!"

Bollocks.

"BUGGER OFF BLACK! I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR YOU TODAY!" I screamed back, whipping my head towards the source of the shouting, seeing Black running towards Ethan and me, James, Remus and Peter tagging behind, all giving me an awkward apologetic smile.

Bar Peter of course, he still looked as lost as usual.

"Hey Kitty, nice to see you too," Black draped an arm around my shoulder, one which I promptly pushed away roughly. Black remained unaffected, looking at Ethan from head to bottom critically instead. "Another Ravenclaw eh? The last one not working out?"

My jaw dropped, so desperately wanted to punch the living daylights out of him to shut his big mouth up. That sabotager! I was about to pounce on him when James and the rest caught up, him and Remus looing apologetic, Peter tagging behind like a lost little mouse.

"Hey Kat," James said, tugging Sirius away, "Sorry about him, we're going now! Have a nice date!"

"DON'T WORRY KITTY! I'M SURE THERE'LL STILL BE MORE RAVENCLAW LEFT AFTER YOU'RE DONE WITH THIS ONE!" Sirius bellowed at the top of his lungs as he was dragged away, giving me a thumb up.

He. Is. So. Dead.

"Don't listen to him, he's just being a prick," I said tersely as I turned back to Ethan, but a thoughtful look already dawned upon his face.

"He's not exactly incorrect, Black. There's always some truth to every lie..." He pondered, his Ravenclaw brain put to work, "Is he right? Am I just _another _Ravenclaw? Is that why you agree to go out with me? Because of my house?"

"Pfft, of course not! How can you even listen to Black's word in the first place? All his big mouth ever sprouted are nonsense." I scoffed, pretending nonchalant as I secretly plot Sirius' murder.

"Are you su-"

"Yes I'm bloody sure!" I snapped, only to blush the next second, embarrassed I've yelled at him. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have swe-"

"Just tell me something," Ethan suddenly interrupted, "Does it have anything to do with your sister?"

My expression hardened in a split second, lips pressed tightly into a grim line. Oh yeah, I have a twin, a doppelganger of me that's in Ravenclaw.

Leala Michaela Turner, the intelligent, soft spoken, elegant, kind and friendly Ravenclaw. She's the exact opposite of me, Katy Aaralyn Turner who's the loud, sarcastic, arrogant and rude Gryffindor.

The stupid one.

Despite our same build and height, she's slightly different from me if you look hard enough. Her hair was always a few inches longer than mine, her blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes a few shades lighter. Least that's how others differentiated us, the angel and devil of the Turners.

Guess who's who.

"Kat? Are you even list-"

Even before I know it, two familiar words had already escaped from my mouth, cutting Ethan off.

"Date's over."

* * *

><p>"You proud of yourself now Padfoot? You probably ruin another one of Kat's relationship," Remus lectured disapprovingly. He'd liked Kat, him enjoying the intellect conversation that always took place when it's just the two of them. Most importantly, Kat had accepted him as who he was. Kat had found out he's a werewolf when she' a third year, but only told him about it in their fifth.<p>

It had never bothered her she said, rationalizing that it only happened once in a month and that werewolf and him was two living thing. Remus had tried to disagree with her naivety about how dangerous he was, but it only resulted in Kat bringing out a huge stacks of books about werewolves she'd read to back up her argument, turning it into a heated debate. Never backing away from a fight, that's Kat for them.

"As a matter of fact, yes, I'm actually rather proud of myself Moony," Sirius grinned, his attention drawn back from the pretty Hufflepuff that'd walked pass by their table. The Marauders now resided themselves in the Three Broomstick, savouring the warm delicious butterbeer in this cold weather. "He's no good for her, I can tell, she's better off without him."

Sirius' lips tugged down when Remus said nothing but raised a brow, as if he was saying 'Like you would know'.

"As much as I hate to say this Moony, I have to agree with Padfoot on this one," James chimed in, earning himself a disgruntled noise made by Remus. "Let's face it Moony, not one of Kat's relationship has lasted any longer than what she had with Padfoot, no matter how dysfunctional it was, so what make this Nickerson guy any different?"

"Prong's absolutely right!" Sirius agreed smugly, giving James a pat on the back, "Thanks mate."

"You don't know about that, maybe he _is _different." Remous countered.

"I don't think so," Peter interjected, his face pressed up against the window, "I just saw Nickerson stomped by alone, I think he'd been dumped by Kat."

"YES!" Sirius cheered, jumping up from his seat, pumping a fist up in the air, "Got to go guys, I have someone to cheer up right now, by-!"

"No you don't! Give her some space!" Remus all but growled, pulling back Sirius and forced him back onto his seat. For a lanky fellow like Remus, he 's actually deceptively strong due to his werewolf counterpart, easily gotten Sirius to stay put.

"But Moo-"

"Don't you but me or give me that look, I'm not your fangirl, it's not working on me." Remus said promptly, dismissing that puppy dog look Sirius now had.

"James, talk some sense into Remus! He's being a wet blanket!" Sirius complained, but was only answered with a half hearted hummed, his best mate was already lost in his own world as his eyes were locked onto one redhead girl...

Lily Evans.

"Oh Merlin," Sirius groaned, staring at the same direction James had his eyes at, already knew what's going to happen next-

"Honestly! What does she sees in Amos Diggory? He's a friggin' puff!" James suddenly exclaimed out loud when Lily and Amos Diggory had finally left the Three Broomstick, his frown deepened. It's no secret to all that Lily had been going out with Amos just to prove a point to James that she'll never fall for him, and it's pissing him off.

"Going to hex him again James?" Peter asked, excited. Sirius brightened up too, he like hexing, and if James is going to hex Digg-

"No Peter, we're not hexing _anyone,_" Remus warned, directing his words at both James and Sirius. Remus knew both of them having a habit of hexing any males that came close to Lily or Kat, both acting like territorial baboons. For some 'unknown' reason, whoever went onto a date with either girls would ended up in the Hospital Wing the next day.

_Unknown _reason that went by the name James Potter and Sirius Black.

"Right right, not going to hex him," James muttered, but exchanged a quick look with Sirius, a look Remus did not miss at all.

"Er Moony, Padfoot and I have yet to finish our Transfiguration essay and I think we should go back to the castle and finish it now or Minnie will be mad at us, right Pads? " James started, getting up from his seat, just as Sirius.

"Yes yes, I agree with Prongs, so we should be going now, we'll see two of you later!"

This time round, even before Remus can stop them, the two of them had ran out of the pub, leaving him with the mousey boy alone. Taking another long sip of his butterbeer, Remus let out another sigh, shaking his head lightly.

"Idiots," He scoffed, "Both of them, pure _idiots_."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

A side project from my Draco Malfoy's 'Unwanted' series, so updates might not even be frequent. This is sort of like a sudden whim kind of thing (need a change of scenery) so yeah, I have a rough idea and just see how it goes I guess.

Kat will most definitely be different from Alexi, for obvious reasons, more will be said in future chapters. Anyway, would appreciate reviews on how this story is going and what not.

Cheers!


	2. Prank

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter but the awesome J.K Rowling

Chapter 2

Prank

* * *

><p>"Good morning <em>Sirius<em>, it's a nice day isn't it? Pumpkin juice?" I smiled sweetly at him, already holding out the jar of juice to him as he and the rest of the Marauders sat down.

Sirius' eye lit up for a second before it narrowed in suspicion, eyeing me warily. I kept the smile on my face, shaking the jar a little to bring him back to my earlier question.

"Uh, no thanks, let's just put it down okay?" Sirius said, cautiously taking the jar off my hands, as if expecting the jar would explode on him.

Hm, exploding jar, that would be a good one.

"Muffins? I had one earlier, it's pretty good!"

God, I swear, my face will break any second now from smiling so much. I wonder how those bints do it all the time! A permanent sticking charm maybe? It'll make so much more sense.

"I'm-I'm good," He stuttered, sending the other three nervous glances. He was about to grab some food when I batted his hands away, taking his plate away.

"Here, let me!" I chirped as I began to pile up food on his plate, so much that I actually formed a small mountain.

"K-Kat, don't you that's a bit too mu-"

"He's a growing boy, he should eat more." I promptly cut James off before shoving the plate of food towards Sirius. "Go on, eat."

He was squirming in his seat as I continued to stare at him, waiting for him to take a bite. As discreet as he like to think he's being, I noticed the nervous glances he kept sending the three other Marauders.

"Erm, I, I'm not that hungr-"

"Nonsense! You need the energy! For quidditch, chasing skirts and... _pranking._" I deliberately emphasised the word by dragging it out slowly, a smirk on my face. Sirius was shocked for a second before a grin break out, obnoxiously draped an arm around my shoulders.

"Oh Kitty, love, if you want to get back at _me_, you've got to do so much better. Your attempt is so obvious it's sad."

I raised an eyebrow, using my fork and take a bit of everything on his plate and a quick gulp of the pumpkin juice straight out from the jar. When I looked up, all four of them were staring at me with wide eyes, speechless. I then grabbed Sirius' tie and pulled him down, my lips almost touching his ear.

"What attempt, _love_? I haven't even start." Feeling very satisfied of myself, I pushed him away roughly and got up, sashaying out the Great Hall with sass.

Oh yeah, that's how we lioness do it!

* * *

><p>"What's with Black? He seems a little..." Lily frowned, struggling to find a word to explain why Sirius had shot us warning glances every other minute. We're in our last class; potions, and Merlin blessed me, she's <em>my<em> potion partner.

"Skittish?" I suggested, unable to keep the grin off my face.

"Yes, Skittish. Why?"

"Who knows," I shrugged, "So, how's your plan in making Potter jealous by dating Diggory?"

"I'M NOT TRYING TO MAKE POTTER JEALOUS!" Lily suddenly burst out, her face so red from anger it matches her hair. Everyone's eyes were on us, and I think Benny from Hufflehuff had let out a sob of fright. James on the other hand, was smiling widely like an idiot. I wouldn't even be surprise if he say he'd pissed himself from happiness.

"Miss Evans, is everything alright?" Slughorn asked, quickly making his way over. This walrus like Professor had always favoured Lily, which was why I love being Lily's partner, I could get away with _anything._

"No Sir, Kat here was just annoying me."

Okay, so not anything.

"Miss Turner, I would like for you to stop annoying Miss Evans, it's very immature of you." Slughorn huffed, his belly wobbling like always, "I'll let you off with a warning this time, don't do it again."

"Oh thank you _so _much O generous one."

Ah crap.

I swear, the words blabbed out even before I know it and my eyes were on auto pilot when it'd rolled itself, and Slughorn wasn't really happy about it.

"Detention! Detention Miss Turner! Tonight!" Slughorn bellowed, "Understand?"

"Whatev- ow!" I glared at Lily who'd just elbowed me, and I sense that she's subtly warning me not to create anymore trouble. Always the teacher's pet she was. She should live a little! Like what I'd always told her.

I glared a little harder, willing her to get what I'm trying to say. Apparently it worked, for her eyes twitched and she stomped on my foot.

Damnit woman! Stop being so bloody violent!

"What were you saying Miss Turner?" Slughorn asked, interrupting our heated eye argument.

"I'm saying I understand... Sir." I added as a safety measure, my voice tight from the throbbing pain of my foot. She must had tons of practice with James, for it actually hurts like a bitch!

"Good." Slughorn nodded before walking back to the front of the class, announcing the end of the class and instruct us to hand in our potions.

"What the hell Lily! Another detention! I'm trying to have a clean record this year!" I whispered, pouring our completed potion into our glass phials.

"Kat, your record this year is _already_ unclean ever since the first week when you thought it'll be fun to start a food fight." Lily deadpanned.

"And it just got uncleaner!"

"Wha-what? That's not even a word Kat!"

"It is now."

"That's rubbish! You can't just sa- you know what, I'm not even going to start," Lily sighed, rubbing her temples in annoyance.

"Wise decision." I sniffed, "And you've yet to answer me, how's your plan in trying to make James jealous?"

Lily groaned out loud, shoving her books into her bag roughly, as if she was trying to murder the already non-living. "I'm not trying to make Potter jealous, I'm trying to prove a point!"

"Psh, same thing, no difference." I dismissed.

"No, _different _thing, _big _difference!" Lily insisted, "And what about you? Went on a date with another Ravenclaw to make Black jealous?"

"Hey! Don't turn this back at me! I didn't go on a date with Ethan to make Black jealous, I happen to like Ravenclaws thank you very much."

I was expecting a snide comeback, or maybe a witty one from Lily, but much to my surprise, Lily only shot me a sympathetic look.

I'd always hated that look.

"Kat, you-"

"What do you know! I'm late for whatever I'm late for! Help me hand in my potion yeah? BYE!" I interrupted her loudly before sprinting out of the classroom the next second, giving her no chance to stop me. Yep, so I might have learned my classy escape from none other than skipper of Hogwarts; Sirius Black himself, but you got to admit it, it works.

Sirius Black, oh what complicated relationship I have with that son of a bitch. The same son of a bitch I'd dated for three years, on and off, on and off and on and off. It was never a smooth fairytale-like relationship every girl dream of, but one that's damaged and broken.

Just like us.

* * *

><p>"Are you straight?"<p>

"No."

"Are you sure?" I asked skeptically, eyeing the bronze eagle knocker suspiciously. It'd been over half an hour since I'm trying to answer one of its stupid riddle to get into the Ravenclaw common room, and during that half hour, not one Ravenclaw was in sight to help me!

"YES! I'm asking you a riddle! Not an honest question! Just knock on the handle and pray that someone will open the door for you, like what all stupid people do!" The eagle shouted. It had never like me since I'd vandalised it as a prank when I was dared to in second year, and I'm paying for it ever since.

Grouchy piece of junk.

"Are you... ... straight?"

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU? NO!"

"Hey, that's totally the answer!" I yelled back, nose to beak with the eagle as we had our usual shouting contest.

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Ye-"

"Really Turner, you resort to this with the knocker?" A voice from behind called out, surprising me. Turning my head around, I'm met with the face of Christopher Stevenson, his eyes shone with amusement.

"Oh it's you." I snorted, not too gracefully too.

Christopher Stevenson had always been like the Sirius Black of Ravenclaw; tall, handsome, well-built and charming, him having just as many admires as Sirius and was an absolute player. Though personally, he'd always reminded me of barbie Ken with that mop of blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes of his; an air-headed plastic.

Why was he in Ravenclaw again?

"No need to sound so ecstatic, I'm happy to see you too," Stevenson said, now standing right behind me. When had he gotten so near? "So, what's the riddle?"

"Go on, tell him, Tweety," I told the eagle.

"I'm not Tweety!"

"Just do your job and tell him the riddle Tweety!"

The eagle gritted its teeth as he repeat the riddle, Stevenson's brows rising further and further up during.

"What question you can never honestly answer yes to... and you asked if the knocker is straight?" Stevenson asked, his brows now practically fully disappeared into his hairline.

"Well yeah, no one can so petty if they're not gay, and Tweety obviously is one!"

"FOR THE LAST TIME TURNER CLONE! I'M NOT TWEETY!"

"Turner clone?" Stevenson asked again, the corner of his lips twitching, supressing a smirk.

"For some reason, Tweety is convinced that I'm a clone because it's impossible for my perfect sister to have a twin like me." I answered emotionlessly, rolling my eyes, "Now try to get us in despite Tweety being so unreasonable!"

"I AM NOT TW-"

"Are you asleep." Stevenson said tersely, and Tweety who was shouting before only growled dangerously before the door came swinging open, allowing entrance. Huh, so barbie Ken had a brain, who knew.

"After you, " Stevenson said, a cheeky grin on his face. I stepped into the room, Stevenson close behind. "You're here to visit your sister?"

"No, I'm here to hunt for some innocent Ravenclaw to be my next boy toy." I replied sarcastically, rolling my eyes again.

"Oh, you're done with Ethan? Who will it be this time?"

"Geez louise! What is it with everybody badgering about me and Ravenclaws? I was being sarcastic for God's sake!"

"Well, you can't blame me, most Gryffindors don't even know what sarcasm is," Stevenson shrugged, "And you do kind of have a reputation."

"What reputation?" I asked, stopped dead in my tracks and glared at him in warning.

"You know, that you only date Ravenclaws," Stevenson muttered, avoiding my gaze.

Oh, _that _reputation_._

"Everyone is talking about it, and you're not making it any harder to believe with your dating history."

"And you would know my dating history why?" I questioned. He was stunned for a second before erupted into a fit of laughter, earning the us a collective of shushs from all other studying Ravens in the common room. I was staring at the laughing boy with an open jaw, tears actually rolling down.

What the hell was was wrong with him?

"The other rumours are right aren't they, you're not very bright are you?"

"_EXCUSE_ me?" My voice had went up a few octave, utterly offended.

"You're Katy Turner, the girl Black can never give up on. _Everyone_ know about you, so of course everyone will know about your dating history. It's just common sense."

"It's also common sense that all Ravenclaws are nerds that have no social life, but I don't see you being one with you gossiping like some dumb bimbo." I retorted. "And the only thing Black can't give up on is being a git! Not me!"

Stevenson said nothing as he tilted his head a little, rubbing his chin, looking at me from head to toe and back up. I'm further ticked off when he started to walk around me in a circle, eyeing me critically. He's most definitely was judging me!

I was about to yell at him when he stopped right in front of me, a lopsided grin on his face as he began to ruffle my hair. I was too flabbergasted for words, or move as a matter of fact. I always knew a few Ravens can be rather quirky, but Stevenson was just pushing it!

"Not bad not bad," Stevenson said, "You passed."

What?

"Now go look for your sister, don't let me distract you."

This certainly snapped me out of it.

"I'm only distracted because you're such a fucking nuisance!"

"KAT!" I jumped when my I heard my sister, her making down from the stairs towards the girl's dormitories and approached us. "H-Hi Stevenson," My sister said timidly when she'd reached us, blushing slightly. Now now, don't think that she had a crush on arseholes like Stevenson, she's just shy in general.

"Hey Turner,"

"Alright Stevenson, you've delighted me with your bloody presence long enough, now scram."

"KAT! Don't be rude!"

"It's okay Turner, Kat's just playing," Stevenson chuckled, "I'll leave you two ladies alone, I have a non-existent social life waiting for me after all. Cya."

"R-Right, see you around." My sister said softly while I remained quiet, crossing my arms in defiant. I don't even think Stevenson had heard my sister, for he'd turned around and walk away when she spoke.

"Lea, are you alright? Why aren't you in Potions today?" I asked my sister once Stevenson was far away, Leala looking slightly pale than usual.

"It's just a virus, Madam Pomfrey said I'll be fine the next day."

"That's good," I sighed in relief.

"Speaking of which," Leala started, "Since when are you friends with Stevenson?"

"Me and him? Friends? Psh! He's barely even an acquaintance!" I scoffed.

"But, he called you Kat..."

Huh, he did, didn't he?

* * *

><p>"Kat! Kat!"<p>

"No James, for the millionth time, I will not help you in drugging Lily with an amortentia potion." I said, continued walking as James ran up to me.

"No, that's not why I'm looking for you this time," James huffed, "It's about Sirius."

"What about Black?" I asked coolly.

"He'd gotten so paranoid that he's barking crazy. He's convinced that you'll try a quick one on him."

"Maybe I am," I said mystically, my lips tugging upwards.

"Oh come on Kat, give the man a break! He's driving all of us mad! He's constantly checking corners, interrogating innocent people, turning our whole room over and throwing anything he deemed dodgy! And I'm only scratching the surface!"

"It's a nice change of position isn't it?" I chirped. Ah, my mood was just getting better and better.

"At least give me a hint about how you're going to prank him? Just one tinsy winsy hint? Please Kat, PLEASEEEE!" James begged, always the dramatic one. Maybe I should tell him so he'll shut u-

Now wait a minute. James was never _that_ dramatic when he's alone, unless...

"Finite!" I cried as I whipped out my wand, and as I'd suspected, James' invisibility flew off towards my hands, revealing a sheepish looking Sirius Black.

"Oh hey Kitty! Fancy seeing you here! What a coincidence!" Sirius said, rubbing his neck, a nervous habit of his.

"Yes yes, what a coincidence it is," I said flatly, "now get out of my way, I'm late for my detention."

"Ah, good good, I'm on my way for _my _detention too."

Oh that's right, Sirius had earned himself 2 weeks worth of detentions today from all Professors for blatantly not paying attention in class, especially from McGonagall herself. Now, we have to serve detention today.

That so wasn't part of my plan.

"Let's go Kitty!" Sirius exclaimed, grabbing my hand and started running at full speed, dragging me along. James didn't follow, waving at us like an idiot and telling us to have fun instead.

"LET GO BLACK!" I screamed. Sirius was a fast runner, his strides big and wide, and I was having a little trouble keeping up with him.

"Yes! Let's go!"

"I mean, _let _go of my hand Black!" I growled.

"Why?" Sirius pouted, coming to a sudden halt. "If you're with me, it's harder for you to prank me, and I like having your hand in mine," he said, raising our intertwined hands to make a point, grinning. "It feels right."

"But it's not right!"

Remember how words blabbed out of my mouth even before my brain could process what I'm going to say? Yep, this was definitely another one of such example.

Sirius' grin dropped in an instant, and for a second, I thought something akin to hurt flashed through his eyes. Sadly, that flicker of emotion was gone even before I can be sure that I did not imagine it.

"Of course not," He said, turning his face away from me, laughing again, "But that doesn't mean I'm going to do as you say! I never do!"

Right, I most definitely had imagined it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Thank you so much _**Sweety Death**_ and _**Ireallyamtellingthetruth**_ for the reviews! It's so sweet it makes me all warm and fuzzy inside, hearts!

Reviews much appreciated! Cheers!


	3. Perfect

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter but the awesome J.K Rowling

Chapter 3

Perfect

* * *

><p>"DAMNIT KAT! I HAD ENOUGH!"<p>

All eyes instantly laid upon the cause of the roar, spotting no one else but the one and only Sirius Black, yelling at the one and only Katy Turner.

Me.

By right, any normal female that was subjected to such behaviour from Sirius would brawl their eyes out, or maybe if they're strong enough, only a whimper may ensue. But I'm no normal female, I'm _Katy Aaralyn Turner _for Merlin's sake, one who actually take joy in aggravating Sirius.

I stared at his flustered face with nothing but amusement. He had dark eye bags, his hair sightly dishevelled, and he looked as if he hadn't been shaving. His whole trembling form radiating rage, and most importantly, frustration.

"I'm sorry, enough of what?" I asked with feigned innocent, though I knew exactly what I was talking about. It had been five whole days since I'd forewarned Sirius a prank that'll be coming his way, and the said prank had not been in play yet.

Or so he thought.

"Whatever you're planning, just do it already!" He growled. I know the suspense was getting to him, him being so paranoid and jumpy that he couldn't concentrate on anything. I heard he'd gotten himself far more detentions he had gotten in a week, also constantly getting hit by bulgers during quidditch practices.

Oh I'm _good._

"I don't know what you're talking about Black," I sang, returning my attention back to buttering my toast. Hmmm, toast.

"Bullshit Kat!" He spat. There was a moment of silence before he slid back down, his arm snaked around my waist and pulled me close to him.

"What do you think you're do-"

"Come on Kitty," Sirius began to whisper huskily into my ears, and I can't help but shiver a bit. Not missing my reaction, Sirius smirked, leaning in closer. "I'm really sorry, so let's just get it over and done with your prank okay? I'll do whatever you want me to do afterwards, _anything_."

So, high and mighty Sirius Black had resorted to seducing?

How typical.

"How about this Sirius," I purred, trying to sound as seductive as possible, "Tonight, 10 o'clock, meet me at our old broom closet and after... let's say, a round of _satisfaction, _we call it truce?"

Sirius visibly gulped, a face of disbelief. I arched an eyebrow, silently probing him for an answer.

"Y-You serious?"

"No, you are." I deadpanned. "You think?"

He was quiet for a while, seemingly unable to wrap his mind around my preposition before a wide grin broke out his face, as if Christmas had come early for him.

"I'll take that you agree then," I smirked, "But you have to leave me alone today, I don't want to hear or see you, not even a pip or a glimpse, understand?"

"Why?" Sirius questioned, his brows crinkling from the frown on his face. I leaned in closer, this time _my_turn to whisper huskily into his ears.

"Because, absence makes the heart grow fonder."

* * *

><p>"Kat, what are you still doing here?" James asked when he noticed me still in the common room, him just gotten down from the boy's dormitory. Both he and Lily had refused to stay in the head prefect room, and Dumbledore had agreed to it, allowing them to continue and stay in the Gryffindor tower.<p>

A pair of sentimental couple really.

"Why can't I be here?" I replied airily, resisting the urge to smirk. It's a few minutes before 10, the time I'm_supposed_ to meet Sirius, but here I am, in the common room with Lily studying up for our classes.

"What did Potter mean by 'you're still doing here', are you supposed to be somewhere else? It's after curfew!" Lily questioned sternly, always a sticker for rules. I had not told Lily about this little arrangement, and I guess Sirius had told the Marauders. They never keep any secrets from each other.

Ever.

How did I know that?

Sirius had actually told them he was the one I lost my V-card to.

Case point.

"Relax Lily, I'm not going anywhere."

"I knew it! I knew that you won't be going! But did he listen? Nooooooooo," James exclaimed, quite dramatically too I must add. "And he was really excited about it too. Poor Padfoot."

"Psh, he's always excited for a shag."

"WAIT! You were going to shag Black?"

Oh right, Lily didn't know what we're talking about yet.

"Yes,"

"No," James and I said at the same time, confusing Lily even further. I whipped my head towards James, glaring at him.

"No James, I was _not _going to shag Black." I hissed, James now smiling sheepishly at me.

"Just tell me what's going on!" Lily cried out hotly, always the demanding one she was. After one short explanation, Lily was laughing her head off. James had used this chance to sit next to Lily when she was distracted, a dreamy expression on his face as he watch her laugh.

The boy really need to get some help.

"I can't believe you did that!" Lily choked, wiping a tear away in mirth. "No wonder I didn't see Black all day today! So he's going to be meet with an empty broom closet all night long?"

"Ah, Lily Lily Lily, you naive little baby, of course this just isn't i-"

"KATY AARALYN TURNER!"

Ahh, music to my ears~

The portrait had slammed open, revealing a very _very _angry Sirius Black. Not only was his face was covered with scratches, his shirt was crumpled, a sleeve torn. He was breathless, huffing and sweating heavily.

In short, he was a mess.

"Whao Padfoot, what happened?" James asked, startled by the appearance of his best mate. Sirius said nothing to James, his glare fixated on me as he stomped towards me, his teeth gritting.

"What do you have to say for yourself Kat?" He growled. I placed a finger at my chin, pretending to ponder about his question.

"Hmmm, I think I have to say..." I dragged, slowly standing up. Seeing how I only reach his chin, I had to tilt my head up to meet his eye. "You should never cross a _cat,_ Black."

He was dumbfound, this I can see. It was as if he was having trouble wrapping his mind around what I'd just said, him just standing there staring wondrously at me.

"I think it'll take a while before he snaps out of it James, I won't wait if I were you." I said, addressing the said boy over Sirius' shoulder.

"It's fine. I don't mind the wait." He waved me off, his eyes still fixated on Lily.

"Alright, then I'm turning in now. Tell Black I said good night."

"Will do."

"Lily, you coming?"

"Erm, I still want to study a bit more. You go ahead, I'll join you soon."

"Ookay," I raised an eyebrow, not missing the light blush on Lily's face. I knew it! She's warming up to James! She'd been giving off this I-actually-secretly-like-Potter-but-my-pride-make-me-act-like-I-don't-but-I-really-do vibes.

Man, was that a mouthful.

"Cya idiot," I said fondly at the still dumbstruck boy before walking up the stair, leaving him standing at the same spot. Sure he was full of flaws, and we had a bad history, but he do have his moments...

* * *

><p>"Oy Padfoot! How long are you going to stand there like you'd been hit with a body binding spell? Snap out of it!" James yelled, shaking his shoulders roughly. As much as he wanted to spent the night with Lily alone, Lily was much more interested in knowing what Kat had done. And since the only one in the room with the answers right now was the dazed Sirius Black, James had no choice but to 'wake' him up.<p>

He'll do anything for the red headed beauty. _His _red headed beauty.

"W-What?" Sirius finally said, his eyes focused once more.

"Honestly mate, what did Kat do to you that leave you in such a state?"

"Well, I think she casted a countdown transfiguration spell so when it struck 10, everything in the broom closet turned into cats. They just start attacking and chasing after me even after I got out. I would have look worst if I'm not quick enough."

"W-What?" Lily exclaimed, startled. That was violent, Kat never knew her limits.

"Yeah, I had to stunned most of them. You'll find a trail of half dead cats if you're going out." Sirius chuckled, seemingly not bothered at all.

"Good to know," James said, joining in the laugh as well, the both of them enjoy a good prank like all troublemakers do. They have to admit, that prank Kat pulled was pretty good.

"Prongs?" Sirius started again, now staring forlornly at the stairs that Kat had walked up, a dreamy smile on his face.

"Yeah?"

"I love that girl."

* * *

><p>"So, I heard about your prank on Sirius Black." Stevenson said, a small grin on his face. He'd took upon himself to sit next to me in our ancient rune class, my sister sitting on my other side.<p>

"And?"

"Good job." I can't help but grinned widely at that. I_ am_ proud of my prank after all.

"I still think you should apologize Kat, it was mean." Leala whispered, a disapproving frown on her face.

"Psh, apologize? He should bloody thank me!" I scoffed, remembering how my prank had slightly backfired. Sirius had decided to wear his battle wounds proudly, having girls all around flocking towards him and cooed over his injuries like a roost of friggin' pigeons.

"Language!" Leala abolished, scandalised. I swear, she's just as uptight as our mother sometimes.

"Lighten up Turner, Turner clone executed a rather remarkable and admirable ploy against the self proclaimed expert in his own field. It's a great accomplishment if anything, you should be proud."

My lips tugged further up, thoroughly amused.

"You know Stevenson, as much as I appreciate you agreeing I've outsmart one of the Marauders in their own game, you referring me as that outrageously fallacious term of identification that Tweety conjured and dubbed me had ruined it all."

"Ah, your frank rejection of my kind words because of such a small technicality stung like a stake piercing through my fragile, fragile heart. How can you be so cruel Katy?" He said with mock hurt, placing a hand over his heart, a grin threatening to break out.

Huh, Stevenson wasn't so bad after all, he's actually pretty fun to hang out with.

"Merlin," My sister huffed, rolling her eyes and turned away, a frown on her face. Stev- Christopher raised a questioning eyebrow, silent asking about my sister. I just shrugged, dismissing it. My sister had never like me mingling with any Ravenclaws, my _reputation_ embarrassed her apparently.

Not that I care.

* * *

><p>"My Raven sense is telling me that there's some animosity present between you and your sister, and it seems like it have been going on for quite a while." Chris commented, the both of us heading to our next class.<p>

For the most part in our ancient runes, Leala and me kept our distance. It was a common thing, we'll get mad over the smallest thing and then we'll pretend it'd never happen before once time had passed long enough. Sweeping under rug Lily once called it, and sweeping we did.

"Yeah? You can shove your raven sense up your arse because it's full of bullshit."

"First, you have a really bad potty mouth Kat," Chris tutted, swinging an arm around my shoulders and left it dangling there. "And second, it's anatomically impossible to shove something intangible such as a sense into something so tangible like my arse."

"Really? Your arse is tangible? I never knew!" I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"You can give it a squeeze if you want, you're always welcome to." He winked, and my lips twitched.

"No thanks, I'd made it a point to not subject myself to anything torturous."

"Torturous? Many would beg to differ!" He scoffed. "You, Kat, is delusional. I hope you'll seek help soon. You do have a problem after all. You're absolutely barmy!"

I pushed his arm playfully, pretending to be offended.

"Yes, violence, the last resort for the defeated." He chuckled, rubbing his arm before letting out a wince, "Man, you're strong."

Strong? I'd barely use any strength!

"You're just weak, nerd."

"No, _you're_ just deceptively strong. Are you not a beater?"

"Reserve beater." I corrected.

"Same thing." He scoffed again, "Anyway, you're avoiding the topic about your relationship with your sister."

"If you know I'm avoiding the topic, why bring it up?"

"Because I'm curious."

"Haven't you heard curiosity killed the cat?"

"Ah, but you see, you're _kat_, not me." He chuckled, thinking he's oh-so-funny. I resisted the urge to knock my head against the wall, this joke about my name was just as stale as the joke about Sirius name.

People, it gets old!

"So, your sis-"

"KITTY!"

Just as we'd stepped into our Transfiguration class, Sirius had practically scream my name, jumping over his table to get to me.

"And the sabotager strikes again." I grumbled to myself, frowning. Chris on the other hand, was smiling, his eyes lit up with amusement. It was no secret Sirius had never been friendly to any male acquaintance of mine, and Chris had actually expressed his interest in wanting to witness it personally.

It must be a Ravenclaw and their quirkiness thing.

"Hi Black, how's your _face?_" I warned, a tight smile on my face. Had he not learn his lesson?

"As handsome as always," He grinned at me before turning to Chris, staring at him from head to toe, sizing him up. "A prissy Ravenclaw this time? You're not really picky are you? And yes, offence intended Stevenson."

I guess lesson was not learned.

"Offence is taken Black." Chirs nodded in agreement, actually seemed proud of it. Yep, he is definitely a weird one.

"You're a weird one Stevenson."

What do you know, Sirius and I was thinking about the same thing.

"Black! Turner! Stevenson! Back to your seats!" Professor McGonagall's voice boomed, entering the classroom, immediately silencing all mumblings that had been going on in the classroom.

"What are you three waiting for? Sit before I'm force to give you a detention."

"Right away Minnie!" Sirius gave Minn- I mean, Professor McGonagall a salute before taking my hand, dragging me along with him even before I can protest.

"Come on Kitty, we Gryffindors got to stick together!" He said, deliberately raising his volume, directing his words at none other than Chris.

Subtlety really wasn't his forte.

"If I'm doing any sticking, I'm sticking with Lily," I shrugged his hands away, poking my tongue out at him before taking a seat next to the aforementioned girl who didn't seem really pleased.

"Kat! Not just another Ravenclaw but _Christopher Stevenson_?" She whispered, keeping her voice low while McGonagall started teaching.

"Chill Lily! It's not what you think, he's just a pretty good friend." I assured her.

"A pretty good friend? You know what that leads to right?"

"Sex?"

"KATY!" Lily suddenly burst out, her face bright red.

"MISS EVANS! What seems to be the problem?" Professor McGonagall snapped at the blushing Lily while I buried my head in my arms, shaking from laughter.

"N-Nothing Professor." Lily stuttered.

"Okay, then detention tonight, Miss Turner."

That put a stop to my laughter.

"W-Wait! Why?"

"I assume it's you who cause Miss Evan shout out, which ultimately, means that you are the one who's disrupting my class."

"Professor, when you assume, you make an ass out of u and me. How do you know Lily is not trying to set me up?" Through my peripheral view, I can see Chris was hunched over, sniggering to himself while my twin sister casted me another disapproving glance.

"Because this is _you_ we're talking about, Miss Turner. Now keep quiet before I'm force to take points off you." Professor McGonagall said strictly, rolling her eyes.

"That's not a good reason." I grumbled, knowing Professor McGonagall won't budge. She's in her super strict I-don't-care-for-for-a-joke mode today, and it's better if we don't mess we her on these days. Even the Marauders get this, well, all except for one.

"BLACK! What is the meaning of this?" Professor McGonagall snapped, holding up the paper crane he'd fold and charmed to fly around her. Sirius grinned, standing up and flipped his hair dramatically.

"Just a little token of my affection Minnie."

"Black," Professor McGonagall said tightly, her eyes narrowed at Sirius flippant comment, "I see you'll be joining Miss Turner for detention tonight then."

Sirius' grin didn't falter, instead, it'd only gotten wider.

"_Perfect_."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Great Thanks to _**Blitz-gurl-42, Purple And Green Zebras, **__**UnperfectButLovingIt**_ (Haha, I do not know too, ask J.K Rowling, LOL) and_**ireallyamtellingthetruth**_.

Feedback, thoughts, reviews always appreciated, cheers!


End file.
